


Harmony of Souls

by Ayantiel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Bonding, I mean they fuse, M/M, Magical Accidents, and then fic happened, sort of, think gem fusion from steven universe, this all started cause an anon requested i draw fusion of my warden and my lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They – he – looked down at himself in wonder and confusion. They were no longer seperate.</p><p>“Huh” he said, and his voice was neither Tyrvar's nor Cadogan's, “well this is new.”</p><p>--<br/>In which the Hero of Ferelden visits Skyhold and he and the Inquisitor grow closer than anyone inticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started with a tumblr drawing challenge for OCs for which a lovely anon requested "14. As a fusion with another OC" Just. DO IT! (•̀ᴗ•́)و”  
> Once the drawing was complete, the idea of fusion like that of the gems in Steven Universe wouldn't let me go, so naturally I had to write it. It was meant to just be a short ficlet, but it got a bit out of hand, so I decided to post it in chapters here and see where it takes me.
> 
> Special thanks to the anon who requested the drawing and also Vanhelsing019 who so kindly indulges my ramblings about my Lavellan

_See how, like lightest waves at play, the airy dancers fleet;_  
_And scarcely feels the floor the wings of those harmonious feet._  
_Or, are they flying shadows from their native forms set free?_  
_Or phantoms in the fairy ring that summer moonbeams see?_

_\- from 'The Dance' by Friedrich Schiller_

\---

When the Inquisition received word that the Hero of Ferelden had finally been found and that he was to visit Skyhold there was an understandable amount of excitement. Tyrvar had hoped to avoid any political upheaval for once, but of course, as soon as nobles caught wind of it they flocked to Skyhold to be seen with both the Inquisitor and the Hero of Ferelden at the same time. Tyrvar had half a mind to flat out refuse any nobles to visit whilst the Warden was here, but his ambassador gave him her best disapproving glare when he’d suggested it.  
“We cannot deny the people, Inquisitor,” Josie had told him, and Tyrvar had relented with a very put upon sigh.  
He didn’t really know what to expect of the man. He knew Leliana had been friends with him when they traveled together during the Fifth Blight, so that spoke in his favour. But from what he’d heard Cousland was also Fereldan nobility, and Tyrvar didn’t have a good track record of warm fuzzy feelings towards nobles.  
Josephine had of course made use of the situation and organised a small celebration, complete with food, drink, and dancing. Tyrvar had escaped from all the fuss of preparations by dragging Bull, Dorian, and Blackwall - err, Rainier - off with him on a short expedition, but it meant he missed the chance to speak with the famous Warden before the feast.

“Think he'll be a good sort, Kadan?” Bull asked. They were in Tyrvar's quarters getting ready for the feast. Or at least, Tyrvar was. Bull was simply lounging on the bed and watching Tyrvar's movements with his one eye and a lazy smile on his face.

“He's a noble, Bull, how nice can he be?” Tyrvar said as he fastened the buckle of his belt.

“Aww, don't be like that. I hear he's fought a high dragon once too. Can't be all bad if you fight off a high dragon.”

Tyrvar smiled at his lover. Of course the thought of comparing notes on battling dragons would put Bull in a good mood. Perhaps he was being unfair. He was just testy towards human nobles, even more so than usual, ever since Wycome... No! Not thinking of that right now.

“Hey,” Bull said, drawing his attention back to the present by putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close so he could press a kiss to his still bare stomach. “It'll be over before you know it. And then, I will take you back here, spread you out over this bed and have my way with you.”

Tyrvar grinned. “That a promise?”

“Anything for you, Kadan. Now finish getting dressed before I ravish you right now.”

“That's not really motivating me in the right way, you know,” he said and then laughed when Bull playfully slapped his bum.

 

The Hero of Ferelden was surprisingly reserved in his interactions, to the point of almost seeming demure. Then again, perhaps that was only because he never strayed far from his companion's side, and Zevran was... well... loud. More often than not the Warden would simply watch his companion with obvious fondness as Zevran regaled their audience with tales so outrageous he nearly put Varric to shame.

It was during one of these tales that Tyrvar approached Cousland, having managed to shrug off the Orlesian noble that had been pestering him all evening by dumping him on Cullen. He only felt vaguely guilty about that. Cadogan Cousland nodded in greeting when he noticed him.

“They seem to adore him,” Tyrvar said, nodding towards Zevran.

“He's always been a charmer.” Cadogan smiled. “When we met ten years ago he was sent to kill me, you know? Somehow he managed to talk his way out of it and joined our group.”

“Charmed the pants off you, did he?”

Tyrvar was delighted to see a faint blush appear on the Warden's cheeks.

“I... eventually, yes.”

Just then Zevran looked over to them and excused himself from his captive audience to join them.

“What's this? Has another man captured your eyes, mi amor?” Zevran said, gesturing towards Cadogan's still red cheeks. “Oh, but I am heartbroken. Truly! Or were you planning to share, hmm?”

Tyrvar grinned. Oh, he liked him. And his Antivan accent was like music to his ears. He'd missed the sound of it.

“Buenas noches. Tyrvar Lavellan, es un gusto conocerle.” Tyrvar said as he extended a hand in greeting.

“Ah! El gusto es mio! You speak Antivan! The language of love and passion! My, but we are off to a good start, no?” Zevran exclaimed and then surprised him by actually bending down to kiss the back of his hand.

Before he could respond they were interrupted by Josephine.

“There you are! Ah and Ser Cousland is with you. Good! If you would be so kind to follow me, please. The musicians are almost ready!”

Cadogan cast him a questioning look and Tyrvar gave a shrug.

“When it comes to public occasions like these, I've learned it's best to simply follow her lead and go with it,” he said and smiled reassuringly when Cadogan seemed hesitant. “Lady Montilyet has yet to lead me astray.”

 

Apparently they were expected to dance. Some noble tradition of the host opening the dance with the honoured guest. Tyrvar didn't much care for shemlen tradition, but for once he didn't complain. He quite liked dancing, though he was sure that the nobles present would find his usual style of dancing to be scandalous. He'd make do with the more 'respectable' steps he'd learned from Josephine and Leliana. His dance partner seemed less thrilled about the prospect however.

“I haven't danced in ten years,” Cadogan whispered to him. “I was hoping I wouldn't ever have to again.”

“I promise I won't tell if you step on my toes,” Tyrvar whispered back and winked.

A peculiar expression fell over the Warden's face and for a moment Tyrvar worried he had offended the man, but then the music started and suddenly he was pulled along onto the dance floor and Tyrvar realised it was a challenge. 

Cadogan Cousland danced with a grace he had not anticipated from a man used to fighting in full armour. His steps were swift and the warm hand on Tyrvar's back a gentle guide as Cadogan led him through the dance. When he saw the look of surprise on Tyrvar's face, Cadogan laughed.

“I may not fancy dancing that much, but my dear mother would come back to haunt me if I ever dared disgrace her on the dance floor, Inquisitor,” he said by way of explanation.

“Well we can't disappoint your dear mother, can we?” Tyrvar said and with a swift turn he managed to change their places so he was in a position to lead. There was a noticeable gasp from their noble audience at the audacious display and Tyrvar couldn't suppress a grin. “Let's give them a show.”

Tyrvar wasn't nearly as well accustomed to this dance as Cadogan was, and he was well aware that he lacked the grace that came with the ease of years of practice. But he more than made up for it with enthusiasm and when he moved to dip Cadogan, the Warden let out a surprised laugh.

Their pace quickened and they all but flew across the dance floor. When Tyrvar made a mistake Cadogan easily adapted and covered for it, which only prompted Tyrvar to challenge him further with unexpected twists and turns. For someone who claimed to dislike dancing he certainly excelled at it.

“You sure like to challenge me, Inquisitor,” Cadogan commented when Tyrvar deviated from the formal steps once again.

“I thought we agreed to give them a show?” Tyrvar shot back and was rewarded with the same challenging smile as before.

Soon Tyrvar was forced to allow Cadogan to lead again and by then he could hardly keep up. But it was the most fun he'd had in a long time and it was the easiest thing to just let go and be swept away by the music. They swirled and turned and dipped and spun, until suddenly the world itself seemed the spin with a blur of colour. When it stopped the music had too and shocked cries from the audience filled their ears instead.

They – he – looked down at himself in wonder and confusion. They were no longer separate.

“Huh” he said, and his voice was neither Tyrvar's nor Cadogan's, “well this is new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best at the Spanish (i.e. Antivan) but it is all to likely that I fucked up. If you have any comments or corrections on that, please feel free to point them out to me.


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't very well post the fic and then not post the art it was inspired by, now could I?

  



	3. Concordia Animarum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I poked around with Latin for this, guys. Latin. I haven't touched that since my fourth year of secondary school! I was crap at it then and I'm crap at it now. So any corrections, if applicable, are welcome!

The anchor still burned like a beacon in his left hand, but he could also feel the taint singing in his veins. Things that were new but also familiar. He was still staring down at himself when Cullen's voice called out to him.

“Inquisitor! Maker's breath! What just happened?”

“Ah Cullen!” The Warden-Inquisitor spoke. “Good to see you well. Oh, wait – this is weird, I saw you just a few minutes ago when I left you the insistent noble to pinch your bottom. Sorry about that by the way.”

“What?”

The look on Cullen's face would be hilarious if he didn't also feel a bit bad for making him worry. Luckily Dorian chose that moment to step forward.

“Calm yourself, dear Commander. I assure you the Inquisitor is quite well. As is Ser Cousland. There is no need for alarm.”

Oh this really was quite weird, the Warden-Inquisitor thought. He knew Dorian, but also didn't. It was like getting a second shot at a first impression. He knew Tyrvar trusted the man though, so he would as well. He already did. Oh wow, confusing.

“You seem to know more about this, Dorian. Care to inform the rest of us?” He asked.

“Certainly, though might I suggest we move this to a more private setting. I fear you've made quite the spectacle.”

 

They moved to Josephine's office adjacent to the great hall. Both Iron Bull and Zevran joined them as well, quickly followed by Leliana.

Bull was muttering something about 'magic crap' and Zevran also looked a tad uncomfortable, though he did an admirable job of appearing unworried.

“I'm alright, Bull,” the Warden-Inquisitor told his lover. Oh wow. Weird. “Or rather I should say we are both alright.” Those last words were also addressed to Zevran who visibly relaxed. He could clearly feel the love he felt for both these men, even if it felt different for each of them, though no less intense. Was that because Tyrvar and Cadogan loved differently or because the people they loved were different and inspired different feelings?

“Not that you are not a stunning visage right now, Amor, but is this process reversible?” Zevran asked and effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

They all turned to look at Dorian.

“It will relieve you all to hear that, yes, this is only temporary. It should wear off on its own in due time, though I am not completely sure as to how long. That kind of depends on the strength of your connection, you see.”

“But what is it that happened?” Cullen demanded. “Is a spell gone wrong? Or did someone do this on purpose?”

“Well I – err – we certainly didn't do this on purpose. And I'm pretty sure neither of us is a mage.” The Warden-Inquisitor said. He moved to scratch back of his head, or was about to when suddenly his fingers carded through long hair instead of the short strands he, or part of him, was used to.

“Woah! Hair...” he muttered. Next to him, Dorian snorted before quickly schooling his features into something more professional.

“I think what the Commander is trying to ask is wether or not we should be worried about an outside force being the cause of this.” Leliana cut in.

“No, I'm afraid this is all the fault of the Inquisitor and the Warden,” Dorian said cheerfully. He seemed rather excited about it all. Not that they could blame him. It was fascinating. If a bit odd.

“It's an extremely rare phenomenon. We call it Concordia Animarum in Tevinter. A harmony of souls. You are familiar with the magical theory of the inter-workings of life force and mana by First-Enchanter – oh who am I kidding, you are all barbarians, of course you don't.”

“Get to the point, Vint.” Bull said tersely.

“Bull,” the Warden-Inquisitor said softly. Bull muttered something under his breath and the Warden-Inquisitor grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “It'll be alright, vhenan.”  
The familiar endearment seemed to have the desired effect of calming Bull down and the Qunari squeezed back, but didn't let go of his hand.

“Go on, Dorian,” Leliana said, urging the mage to continue.

“Alright. To brutally summarise an entirely too complicated issue; the mana signature of their life energy is similar enough that they fused when their thoughts aligned. Please don’t repeat that sentence anywhere outside this room by the way. The scientific inaccuracy of it may just make me vomit.”

“And you said it’s temporary?” Bull asked.

“Yes. Not to worry you big lump, you’ll have your Inquisitor back to have your wicked way with yet,” — The Warden-Inquisitor felt his face grow warm and from across the room Zevran cast him a rather predatory grin — “actually they should be able to separate at will, but that might take some practice.” Dorian continued.

Bull looked back to the fusion of two people and eyed him speculatively. The Warden-Inquisitor suddenly felt the urge to put some distance between them.

“Oh no,” he said backing away slowly from the Qunari, “I know that look. You’re not using force to solve this, vhenan. I’d rather not be pulled apart like ripping a linen cloth, thanks!”

“Vishante kaffas! No, you brute! Have some patience!” Dorian exclaimed and smacked Bull on the arm. 

“You have to understand, right now this man here” — he gestured dramatically towards the Warden-Inquisitor whom couldn’t stop an amused smile from taking over his face — “is not two people mashed together like pieces of a puzzle! You can’t just rip them apart and expect that to go well! He’s not too people and he is not one person. He is a shared experience. The better the Inquisitor and Ser Cousland understand the experience, the better they can control it.”

He took a deep breath after the short rant before turning to the Warden-Inquisitor. “So my advice to you would be, for the lack of a better turn of phrase, to get to know one another. Until then — Ser Cousland, Inquisitor, what do we call combined-you? Just mash your names together perhaps? Cadovar…?”

The Warden-Inquisitor pulled a face. “Please don’t call me anything that sounds like cadaver,” he begged.

“How about Tyrgan?” Zevran asked. “That has a better ring to it, no?”

“This is ridiculous” Cullen said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“I like it” Tyrgan said cheerfully.

“I’m so glad you’re entertained. What do we do in the meantime, hmm?” The Commander demanded. “You can’t lead the Inquisition like this! And what do we tell our people?”

“Josie will take care of public relations, Commander,” Leliana cut in, “and I don’t see why — Tyrgan was it? — can’t lead the Inquisition in the Inquisitor’s stead. We initially wanted the Hero of Fereldan to lead the Inquisition, no? And Inquisitor Lavellan has proven himself more than capable. I am sure that together, and with us to advice as always, the two of them will be fine.”

Tyrgan beamed at her. “Thank you, Leliana.”

The sudden sound of hands clasping together startled him and he turned to find a gleeful Dorian looking at him.

“Lovely! Now that that’s settled… Inquisitor, Warden… I would very much like to test a few things. This might be my only opportunity to study such a rare phenomenon! You must allow me to take a few samples!”

“Uh… samples?” Tyrgan asked warily. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve been spending too much time with Dagna?”

“Oh! You’re right! She might have valuable insights to offer on the subject! I shall fetch her at once!”

He dashed off, leaving a group of bemused people staring after him. Cullen was trying very hard to fight down a grin.

“Well, this would be my chance to make myself scarce before I become the subject of a magical experiment,” Tyrgan said, “Cullen, can you run interference when he comes back?”

Cullen gave a small bow. 

“I’m sure I can find some way to distract him,” he said and two seconds later blushed scarlet when he realised how his words might be interpreted. “I- I mean… oh Maker’s breath!”

Tyrgan grinned. “You do that, Commander.”

“I would like to accompany you,” Zevran spoke up, “I must admit that the whole situation has left me a bit… discomfited. This would be a good chance for us to get more acquainted. And your large friend will come too, yes?”

He glanced over at Iron Bull who immediately nodded.

“Damn right he is” he said gruffly.

“Marvelous! Now, lead the way, my love - ah!” Zevran quipped and then froze upon uttering the endearment. “Apologies. A habit that is hard to break I’m afraid.”

Tyrgan cast him a gentle smile. “I really don’t mind, Zevran. Cadogan is a part of me. As are his feelings for you.”


End file.
